tttefandomcom-20200213-history
LNER 12 Ton Vans
* Thomas, Percy and the Coal |last_appearance=Main Line Engines |creator(s)=Wilbert Awdry |country_of_origin =* Island of Sodor * England * Kenya * Tanzania * Senegal * India * China |basis=LNER 12 ton covered vans |gauge= |vehicle=Rolling stock |wheels=4 |railway=North Western Railway }} The LNER 12 Ton Vans are rolling stock used for transporting goods and merchandise throughout various railways. They are also simply known as vans or trucks in the UK narration or cars in the US narration. In the television series, they serve as Sodor's main type of van. Biography The Railway Series When Diesel came on trial to the North Western Railway, he attempted to shunt some old, rusty and empty vans. Diesel found it difficult to move the vans and was very forceful with them, as they had stiff joints and some of their brakes were on. He got so frustrated with the trucks that he accidentally overturned some when their brakes finally snapped. Diesel could not move the remaining trucks and was forced to give up, as a result, he was made into a laughing stock by the other trucksThe Railway Series: Duck and the Diesel Engine "Pop Goes the Diesel". Thomas & Friends Percy once had to deliver these vans of sugar, but on his way to the chocolate factory, he slipped on an oily track and crashed into the factory's wallSeries 6 "Percy's Chocolate Crunch". Arthur once had to take some vans of fruit, but he sped down Gordon's Hill a bit too fast, causing the vans to be destroyed and the fruit and vegetables to fly everywhereSeries 7 "The Spotless Record". These vans have often been used for the Flying Kipper and have been involved in many accidents while part of the train. Since the eighth series, the vans have been known to transport other things, such as fireworks equipment and ice cream. In Journey Beyond Sodor, Thomas took some of these trucks to the Mainland in place of Henry who had derailed with them prior. The trucks mocked and teased Thomas for not knowing his way around the Mainland. They later aided James who went searching for Thomas"Journey Beyond Sodor". During his visit to Africa, Thomas met some of the African counterpart of these trucks. Unlike the Troublesome Trucks on Sodor, these proved to be very helpful"Big World! Big Adventures!". Fed up of Bill and Ben's tricks, Edward decided to give the Twins a taste of their own medicine. He hid a special van loaded with decoration for the annual Christmas party at Ulfstead Castle, and the Twins initially believed they had hid the truck themselves. They frantically searched all over the Island for the "missing van".Series 22 "Hunt the Truck". Personality The trucks on Sodor are described as being Troublesome Trucks. The African trucks are depicted as quite the opposite; somewhat silly, polite, helpful and enjoy singing peaceful and uplifting songs. Types of sentient vans in the Railway Series: LNERVanRWS1.png|Troublesome Trucks LNERVanRWS.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) Types of sentient vans in the television series: File:MainTroublesomeVanModel.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces) File:LNERVanwithbuckteeth.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with buck teeth) File:LNERVanwithface&raisedvents.png|Troublesome Trucks (square faces with raised vents) File:MainTroublesomeVanModel5.png|Troublesome Trucks (rectangular faces) File:MainTroublesomeVanModel6.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces) File:HauntedHenry59.png|Troublesome Trucks (larger square faces with round nose) File:Lnervanlargerectangularface.png|Troublesome Trucks (large rectangular faces) File:MainTroublesomeVanCGI.png|Troublesome Trucks (raised square faces) File:AfricanVan.png|African Trucks File:MainLeiCGI.png|Lei File:LNERvanfaceless.png|Troublesome Trucks (faceless) Technical Details Basis These vans are based on LNER 12 Ton Covered Vans. File:LNER12TonCoveredVan.jpg|An LNER 12 Ton Covered Van in real life Types of van designs File:VanCGI.png|Vans with standard vents File:RosieIsRed59.png|Vans with standard vents File:Vantype2.png|Vans with raised vents AfricanVan.png|Vans with one rear vent only Livery In the Railway Series, these vans are painted brown, grey, maroon, sage green, orange and yellow. Sentient vans had their faces to their bodies and it matched their livery. File:LNERVanRWS1.png|A sage green van File:LNERVanRWS2.png|An orange van File:LNERVanRWS3.png|A maroon van File:LNERVanRWS4.png|A grey van File:LNERVanRWS5.png|A yellow van In the television series, these vans are painted in many colours, like orange, grey, brown, black, white and red. Since the seventeenth series, all the vans were painted cream, though two blue vans appeared in Rosie is Red. In Big World! Big Adventures!, vans in Africa were painted light grey. Lei, a Chinese van, is painted magenta. They have standard grey faces. File:MainTroublesomeVanModel2.png|An orange van File:MainTroublesomeVanModel3.png|A dark brown van File:MainTroublesomeVanModel4.png|A black van File:Vantype2.png|A dark green van File:VanCGI.png|A cream van MainLeiCGI.png|A magenta Chinese van There have also been vans with special liveries depicted with logos for various businesses and companies. File:TophamCircusVan.png|A Topham Circus van File:MrJollyVans.png|Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory vans File:CircusVans.png|Circus vans File:FireworksVans1.png|Fireworks vans in Series 8 File:FireworksVans2.png|Fireworks vans in Series 11 File:FunfairSpecialVans.png|Funfair special vans File:IceCreamVans.jpg|Ice cream vans File:ChristmasVan.png|A Christmas van Appearances Railway Series= |-|Television Series= |-|Other Media= Trivia * A Chinese van named Lei is the only known named sentient van of this design. * Since the eighth series, all the vans were faceless. They regained faces in the twentieth series, although the faces were raised and the front vent was removed. In the fifth series episode, Haunted Henry, a van had a rectangular face because the vents were removed. * In the seventh series, scratch-built vans were made, albeit with their vents raised and smaller than their previous counterparts. These vans coexisted alongside the regular type until the show's transition to CGI. * The Salt Vans in the CGI era are modified from these vans. * All scratch built vans from sixth series onwards have raised vents; this was most likely done to allow for easier use of the larger face masks. Many more of these vans were built for the eight series, although they were not used as much due to the fact that open wagons ended up being used for all Troublesome Trucks. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (The Circus Train, discontinued) * Bachmann (normal and large scale) * Minis References Category:North Western Railway Category:Trucks Category:The Mainland Category:Rolling stock Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:Africa Category:China Category:India